


Fall Into Your Gravity

by moonlightdirection



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Cliche, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Секретные отношения, романс
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2621780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightdirection/pseuds/moonlightdirection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри в одночасье становится поп-сенсацией, Луи ворует растения, Зейн задирает Лиама, потому что слишком упрям, чтобы признать, что влюблен в него, а Найл просто доволен тем, что ему достанется еще больше девчонок.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall Into Your Gravity

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fall Into Your Gravity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/657563) by [zarah5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarah5/pseuds/zarah5). 



> Прежде всего, стоит сказать, что мы с автором будем очень признательны, если вы оставите оценку — "kudos" — нашим работам на ао3 (их можно оставлять без регистрации, как и отзывы, так что это не займет у вас много времени). 
> 
> Автор работы — zarah5, а это уже о чем-то, да говорит. Некоторые ее главы по размеру потянут на приличный мини или даже миди, поэтому, естественно, у меня уйдет много и много времени на перевод. И да, чтобы не было возможных вопросов насчет описания, а если точнее, фразы "Zayn pulls Liam's proverbial pigtails" — это переносное значение; чтобы объяснить смысл фразы проще привести пример: мальчик дергает девочку за косички, потому что она ему нравится. Вот. 
> 
> Я действительно много сил вкладываю в эту работу, так что будет очень неплохо, если вы оставите отзыв :)х Лотс оф лав <3

— Это _растение_. Что, по-вашему, я собираюсь с ним делать? — Луи задает вопрос, поднимая растение — прекрасный представитель рода Каллистемон бледный. Или вида. Неважно, группа растений, в любом случае. В небольшом контейнере растение выглядит совершенно безобидно. — Думаете, я приставлю _горшок_ к голове пилота, надеясь, что он примет его за гребаное _ружье_?

За последние двенадцать месяцев Луи по достоинству оценил стереотипы об австралийцах — спокойный и доброжелательный вид людей с непринужденными беседами, — и это в большинстве своем правда. Но сотрудник аэропорта, честно говоря, не совсем подходит под это описание. 

— Мне очень жаль, — говорит он без тени сожаления. — Но если Вы _не можете_ доказать, что это растение находится в списке разрешенных к перевозке предметов, то мне придется конфисковать его.

Дерьмо. Лиам будет _так_ расстроен. А когда Лиам расстроен, он делает грустное лицо, смотря на Луи глазами, полными боли и разочарования, и шатену от этого совсем не весело. Как, впрочем, каждому, кто так или иначе в этом замешан. Кроме того, это означает, что Зейн также будет недоволен, потому что он единственный, кому дозволено расстраивать Лиама. Это все немного глупо и запутанно.

— Я могу сам рассказать вам, что это за растение? — Томлинсон предпринимает очередную попытку.

— А кто сможет подтвердить, что ты просто не назовешь название другого растения, которое разрешено к перевозке? — сотрудник произносит это с высшей степенью незаинтересованности в голосе.

Будет справедливо сказать, что Луи бы тоже надоел этот бессмысленный диалог, если он проводил бы каждый свой день, проверяя ручную кладь и отчитывая людей за то, что они неправильно упаковали швейцарский раскладной нож, перевозят слишком много жидкости или, как в случае Луи, потенциально опасное растение.

С другой стороны, если ты роешься в личных вещах людей, это может оказаться весьма забавным.

В любом случае. Растение. Растение для Лиама. Очень важное растение.

— Я могу показать вам фотографию на своем телефоне, чтобы вы могли сравнить?

 

_——_

 

Лондон. Дом. Спасибо, _Боже._

Гарри так устал, что возникает чувство, словно его кости становятся тяжелее, как если бы они были из свинца. Парень благодарен тому, что у него есть фанаты. Гарри счастливчик, он знает это. Просто… Боже, он просто хочет _спокойно поспать_ в течение нескольких дней, а затем бродить по Лондону, не опасаясь, что его тайком будут фотографировать. Чтобы никто не поджидал его где-нибудь. Просто улыбнуться, не оказавшись ослепленным вспышкой. 

Но удача не на его стороне. Как, впрочем, и всегда. Его завтрашний график с двумя интервью и фотосессией просто не позволяет ему этого сделать.

— Хей, приятель, — Найл толкает Гарри в бок локтем, выражая всю имеющуюся к нему симпатию этим жестом. — Мы собираемся. Ты готов?

Не совсем так.

Вдалеке бешеная толпа скандирует его имя, каждый шаг приближает его к слепящим вспышкам, крикам, фанатам, пытающимся прикоснуться к любви всей жизни, как они думают. Гарри разминает плечи и натягивает яркую улыбку на лицо.

— Рожден готовым.

Через мгновение их глаза встречаются, и при виде улыбки Найла у Гарри появляется чувство легкости во всем теле. Он проводит рукой по волосам, затем хлопает Найла по плечу, чтобы подбодрить его (или себя?).

Найл поворачивается вокруг себя на пятках кроссовок, и они вместе, рука об руку, поворачивают за угол и открывают дверь, делая шаг в центр внимания.

Время сиять.

 

_——_

 

Плакат. Большой блестящий плакат с именем Томлинсона на нем. Розовыми буквами. Под этим актом злодеяния — Зейна, ухмыляющегося настолько широко, что его глаза уменьшаются до небольших щелок.

Луи смеряет парня долгим хмуро-убийственным взглядом, а затем указывает на табличку с его именем.

— Это жалкая попытка избавится от меня? Ты думаешь, что это заставит меня развернуться и бежать обратно в Австралию? Ты думаешь, _я такой сопляк, Зейн Малик?!_ — когда Луи заканчивает свой монолог, он бросает сумки на пол и ловит Зейна, который свободно падает в руки старшего парня, крепко обнимая его.

Прошло шесть месяцев с тех пор, как они виделись в последний раз, во время не долгого визита Зейна, когда они были вместе чуть дольше недели. После этого Малику снова пришлось уехать, да и Луи никогда не задерживается надолго на одном месте, и впоследствии этого, часовые пояса решили все за них, сократив до минимума частоту их телефонных звонков, но, тем не менее, это ничего не меняет между ними. Так все и происходит. 

— Скучал по тебе, урод, — Зейн нечленораздельно лепечет в ухо Луи, прижимая его ближе с такой неподдельной любовью, на которую он только способен. Что, кстати, является частью проблемы с Лиамом, но это уже другая история.

Или, может, _не совсем другая_ , учитывая то, что первое дело, которое необходимо сделать после прибытия домой (спасибо дорогому работнику аэропорта) — перед бритьем, душем, переодеванием в чистую одежду и кофе — непосредственно связанно с Лиамом и требует сотрудничества с Маликом, потому что Зейн естественный человек с транспортом на данный момент. А также тот, кто наизусть знает расписание Лиама. Временами он похож на какого-то преследователя. Но Луи никогда не сказал бы это вслух. Он ценит целостность своих конечностей и не собирается с ними расставаться, спасибо большое.

— Я тоже по тебе скучал, — Луи произносит в шею Зейна. — И спасибо за плакат. 

Зейн тихо смеется, часто дыша от недостатка кислорода.

— Твои сестры сделали его.

— Конечно, это сделали они, — на мгновение Луи ощущает острую боль в груди от того, что они не встречают его здесь, потому что день его приезда совпал со днем мероприятия мамы, которое было запланировано и оплачено задолго до этого. Ладно, возможно, Луи следовало немного раньше проинформировать других о своем приезде. Но сейчас у него есть Зейн и розовый блестящий плакат на всю дверь. Что ещё он мог бы желать?

Ах, точно. Одно маленькое растение рода… вида... _Что-то_ Каллистемон.

— Итак, — говорит парень, неохотно отстраняясь, а затем на всякий случай проверяя сумки, которые никто не попытался украсть. — Лиам застрял на лекциях до четырех, да?

— Да, — взяв одну из сумок, Зейн перекидывает ее через плечо с лёгкостью регулярно тренирующегося человека. Луи мог бы полностью выкладываться на тренировках, если бы в нем была хоть капля дисциплины и самоконтроля, но несмотря на отсутствие данных качеств, из него вышел достаточно приличный серфингист. — Значит, мы можем обустроиться в твоей комнате, прежде чем он придет и начнет ныть насчет распакованных сумок и разбросанных вещёй.

— Ныть, да? Ты по-прежнему пассивно-агрессивно влюблен в него, но не пытаешься что-либо изменить? — без особого энтузиазма спрашивает Луи. Сначала он был в восторге от того, что его лучшие друзья могут сойтись, но после двух лет он близок к тому, чтобы отказаться от этой идеи. Они — пара придурков, которые слишком осторожные (слишком упрямые, на самом деле), чтобы признать, что влюблены.

— Это не так, — уверяет Зейн. 

Проведя почти сутки в самолете, Луи слишком устал, чтобы спорить.

— Хорошо, — он кивает. — Ты не влюблен. Теперь мы можем сходить и выпить чашечку кофе? А потом... — Луи выдерживает драматическую паузу. — Ты отвезешь меня в Кью Гарденс, останешься в машине, а я быстро проскользну туда и украду растение. И мы должны закончить быстрее, чем Лиам окажется в квартире, — тараторит голубоглазый на предельной скорости, и на мгновение Зейн выглядит так, будто собирается задать вопрос насчет растения. Но затем он выпускает смешок и хлопает голубоглазого по плечу.

— Хорошо, что ты вернулся, бро.

— Да... — протяжно произносит Луи, при всем том, что в Австралии было потрясающе… 

Вроде бы неплохо вернуться домой.

 

_——_

 

Плата за вход в Кью — даже cо студенческим билетом с истекшим сроком действия, — четырнадцать фунтов. Он проклинает несимпатичных работников аэропорта и отдает деньги.

Ладно, эта сумма не такая уж большая потеря учитывая, что скоро парень добудет растение, которое в свою очередь окажется в туристическом рюкзаке, лежащем в багажнике автомобиля. Багажник, кстати, забит инструментами, оставленными в прошлом году во время "Работа и Путешествия". Никто и не заметит пропажу одного маленького горшочка с растением, ничего особенного, но минус в том, что обменный пункт в Хитроу взимает плату за грязную работенку. И определенно слишком много. Но есть хороший шанс, что его природное очарование не подведет, и он сможет договориться. Все, что от него потребуется — прийти в почтовое отделение. Слишком просто.

В любом случае, дело в том, что сейчас у него есть возможность получить приличную сумму денег, и этого должно быть достаточно, чтобы отдать свою долю квартплаты, при этом не погрязнуть в долгах от студенческих займов. 

Зейн высаживает его возле Лайонсгейт. Теперь Луи может видеть, как Темперейт-хаус маячит вдали, будто корабль инопланетян, прибывший, чтобы исследовать человечество. Сейчас полдень буднего дня, так что здесь не так людно, в основном, пенсионеры, которые наблюдают за пейзажами, сидя на скамейках под солнцем. Будем надеяться, что у них не такое острое зрение, чтобы с недоверием отнестись к привлекательному молодому человеку во вчерашней грязной одежде, крадущемуся по саду.

Когда Луи был достаточно близко, чтобы разобрать растения, находящиеся в теплице, он замечает крупный знак на стене — _«Закрыто на технический перерыв»_

Идеально. Чем меньше людей, тем лучше.

Избегая главного входа, он идет по левой стороне здания. Если есть способ пробраться внутрь через черный вход, то Луи использует его, не испытывая чувства вины. Учитывая, что он сейчас на миссии, план которой украсть растение, то небольшой взлом и проникновение не несут большого значения. В конце концов, это все во имя не разочарованной мордашки Лиама, а это оправдывает и позволяет совершить широкий диапазон решительных мер.

Итак. Ведь должно же здесь что-то быть, верно? Секретный вход, который позволяет излишне любопытным садовникам-любителям и ученым прокрадываться сюда, избегая ответственности, например? Хоть что-то? Да ладно, Луи нужно не так много. Он некрупный парень. Ему хватит крошечного промежутка, чтобы протиснуться.

Вот оно. Дверь. Будет правильнее сказать, что это дверь, сделанная из стекла, так же как и остальная часть оранжереи, затуманенная от конденсации.

Луи поворачивает ручку двери. Закрыто, конечно. Сам замок кажется совершенно незначительным, большего вы могли ожидать только от застежки женского купальника. Он хвалит себя за то, что решил взять инструменты и приступает к работе.

 

_——_

 

Гарри не был против фотосессии. Правда. Он не большой любитель сидеть на месте, пока кто-то перебирает его волосы, то и дело зачесывая их куда-то в сторону, пудрит лицо, но сами съемки, когда милый фотограф просит его поворачиваться то туда, то сюда, проходили не плохо, он отдыхал перед камерой. Это та часть его карьеры, от которой он обычно не устает и даже наслаждается, когда ему приходится делать это со всей своей группой. Зато его одиночные фотосессии, когда требуется делать вид, будто знаешь, что делаешь и по-модельному позировать в причудливой одежде, проходят просто омерзительно, но даже это не сравнится с сегодняшней фотосессией.

Господи, Гарри не ждал того, что абсолютно все будут любить его. Но было бы вполне неплохо, если бы фотограф просто сделал несколько десятков снимков, не выражая при этом своего отвращения ко всему миру и персоне Гарри в частности. Или хотя бы делал это чуть менее очевидно. Парень, вероятно, планировал создавать произведения искусства, а не делать снимки какого-то поп-звезды.

Но это не значит, что он должен вымещать свое недовольство на Гарри.

Найл понимает, что терпение Гарри на исходе, когда он позирует в полушаге от пальм, в тени листьев с усталым выражением лица. Найл подталкивает его локтем.

— Мы с Джошем можем объединиться, чтобы выбить для тебя десять минут перерыва. Теперь ты обязан нас любить.

— Я и так вас люблю, — искренне произносит парень. Краем глаза он замечает яркую улыбку Найла.

— Тогда, — шепчет Найл, — будь готов бежать.

Когда большой белый экран, отражающий свет при съемке, падает на пол, Стайлс уже ускользнул из зала. Он слышит поднявшийся шум, люди начали суетиться, в то время как Найл и Джош создавали ещё больший хаус в их притворных усилиях навести порядок. Это не первый раз, когда они дают Гарри шанс взять незапланированный перерыв.

Голоса утихают, когда он устремляется все дальше и дальше по боковой стороне оранжереи, где причудливой формы растения обрамляют вход. Он останавливается, закрывает глаза на мгновение и просто... дышит. Влажный воздух окутывает его как плащ. Тишина. Наконец.

Внезапный шум заставляет его нервно оглянуться.

Вот дерьмо. Он здесь не один. Похоже, фанатам удалось пробраться сюда, несмотря на то, что информация о том, где будет проходить фотосессия, хранилась в тайне. Администрация Кью должна была позаботиться об этом, потому что они не хотели массу фанатов штурмующих Гарденс.

Замечательно, просто замечательно.

Так, после минуты молчания, Гарри так ничего и не делает. Присмотревшись, он был удивлен, обнаружив, что таинственный фанат был мужчиной, что само по себе бывает крайне редко. Одна его рука спрятана за спиной, очевидно, он пытался что-то спрятать, и если Гарри не ошибается, то парень всего лишь раскапывал землю.

Странно.

Но потом, Гарри вспоминает, что некоторые фанаты бывают несколько странными; он никогда не мог понять, почему они заливаются слезами или начинают кричать, когда он пытается просто поговорить с ними. Разве они не должны быть счастливы видеть его, а не начинать истерику? Они могут стоять в очереди в течение нескольких часов, чтобы получить его подпись на диске, а затем они просто… начинают рыдать так, как если бы это было худшим впечатлением в их жизни. В этом нет никакого смысла.

Гарри проводит рукой по лицу, надеясь, что он не испортил грим, потому что, если это так, то ему придется терпеть это около часа снова. Он быстро пробегается взглядом по парню, который по-прежнему в ступоре и, по-видимому, в шоке. Луи мысленно отмечает, что незнакомец немного старше, но, безусловно, ниже, чем он, с заметным золотистым загаром. Его привлекательное лицо, с тонкими чертами лица, оттеняется голубыми глазами, небольшой щетиной и одеждой, которая выглядит помятой.

Может быть, он провел здесь ночь. Это был бы не первый раз, когда фанат жертвует одну ночь сна, ради возможности встретить Гарри.

Хорошо. Парень не виноват, что Гарри в плохом настроении сегодня — это все вина засранца-фотографа. Гарри может быть хорошим, не мешать парню делать свою работу, а затем, надеяться, что у него есть ещё несколько минут на отдых. Он может быть хорошим, на самом деле. Он и есть хороший. Это один из коммерческих аргументов, о которых твердят ему менеджеры.

Эта мысль не решает проблему.

 

_——_

 

Вот дерьмо. Черт. Дерьмо, кто-то зашел внутрь... Да ладно, Луи провел последние пятнадцать минут, крадясь на цыпочках по теплице, используя карту на телефоне, чтобы найти раздел, где будут австралийские растения. А теперь, когда он нашел его, удачно расположился и раскапывает нужное растение, которое он так долго искал, кто-то заходит внутрь?

Вселенная, иди нахрен.

Слишком поздно, чтобы искать укрытие, поэтому Луи просто стоит совершенно неподвижно, в нескольких шагах от ещё одной двери, надеясь, что тот, кто войдет, просто пройдет мимо него. Луи поступил на магистратуру в актёрском. Он должен суметь произвести великолепное впечатление странного растения. 

Его пульс громко отдается в ушах.

Человек, который попадает в поле зрения Луи, не выглядит устрашающе. Он на пару лет моложе, чем сам Томлинсон, юноша одет в узкие джинсы и клетчатую рубашку. Парень опускает голову и расслабляет плечи. С того места, где стоит Луи, виден резко очерченный профиль парня, прекрасно уложенные локоны и губы с слишком розовым оттенком, чтобы быть естественным, хотя, может, все дело в мягком освещёнии.

Удача Луи, что незнакомец останавливается там, где и стоял, и шатен уже собирается праздновать свою успешную роль цветка.

Закрыв глаза, парень делает глубокий вздох и просто стоит на месте, а его плечи расслаблены. В этом моменте есть что-то интимное и чувственное, он кажется почти уязвимым. Луи не должен был этого видеть. Он должен быть за пределами теплицы, с растением в абсолютно не подозрительной сумке вместо того, чтобы сливаться с пейзажем, наблюдая за незнакомцем. Как какой-то псих.

Осторожно, очень осторожно, шатен делает крошечный шаг назад… и падает прямиком на одну из белых колонн, поддерживающих структуру здания.

Парень отшатывается и дергается, поворачиваясь лицом к Луи. Ладно, голубоглазый должен признать, что это была не самая удачная страница его актёрской карьеры. Черт возьми. Он почти уверен, что абсолютно очевидно, что он прячет что-то за спиной. Обычно, он уже придумал бы хитрый способ выпутаться из этого, но его разум затуманен — слишком мало сна и явный недостаток кофеина в организме, после стольких часов в самолете, а в ушах стоит шум, хотя его окружает тишина.

Парень напротив нарушает молчание. Его улыбка больше похожа на усмешку, а по голосу можно сказать, что ему не совсем комфортно. 

— Дай-ка угадаю. Ты здесь для младшей сестры?

_Черт, что?_

Луи качает головой, выходя из оцепенения, и поднимает брови, пытаясь скрыть деревцо своим телом. 

— Какое отношение к делу имеет моя сестра? Ты накурился?

Хм. Может быть, это не самый умный вопрос человеку, который, в отличии от Луи, может иметь разрешение находиться здесь. Что-то в мягкой улыбке кудрявого парня незначительно, но всё же понижает напряжение в комнате.

— Не-а. А ты?

— Недосыпание считается? — перенося вес с ноги на ногу, Луи впервые может хорошо рассмотреть мальчика. Он слишком приторный для Луи, но есть что-то в его глазах, широких плечах и бисерных браслетах на крепких запястьях, что притягивает шатена. Зеленоглазый ухмыляется, что определенно льстит Луи.

— Ты знаешь, что здание закрыто для публичного входа сегодня, да? Ты спал здесь?

— С чего бы мне это делать? — удрученно спрашивает голубоглазый. Каким бы симпатичным не был этот парень — он довольно странный. Но странный не всегда означает плохой; когда Луи в настроении, то он становится профи в области странностей. — Вообще-то, я здесь, потому что профессор... — _Пожалуйста, не спрашивай его имя, спасибо,_ — отправил меня сюда, чтобы я мог изучить образец одного вида, — Луи вытаскивает растение, которое было за спиной, предоставляя его, как своего рода доказательство.

Переводя взгляд с растения на лицо Луи, незнакомец наклоняет голову чуть в сторону, смотря на него с недоверием. 

— И ты тоже здесь, не так ли? Какая у тебя отговорка? Потому что ты не особо похож на садовника, честно говоря. Этот… — он указывает на лицо незнакомца, на секунду прищуриваясь, — _блеск для губ и всё такое._

Ха. Нападение — лучшая защита.

Младший парень смотрит в недоумении. Затем он выдыхает с нервным смешком, и улыбка меняет его. Правда, яркая и красивая, сгоняет угрюмость с его лица.

Луи моргает и чувствует, как что-то кольнуло в груди.

— Да, это звучит правдоподобно, — говорит парень, четко выделяя сарказм, но без намека на злобу. Он прячет обе руки в карманах, по-прежнему чуть склонив голову, и внимательно смотрит на голубоглазого. Его голос низкий, приятный и слегка грубый, слова льются медленно как мед. — Честно, я действительно не знаю, что ты делаешь здесь, но у меня — в отличии от тебя — есть приличное объяснение.

— Действительно, — шатен интонацией выделяет слово.

 _— Действительно,_ — Стайлс кивает, отвечая в тон парню, всё ещё ухмыляясь. Серебряная цепочка с кулоном сверкает в месте, где расстегнутый воротник оголяет часть ключицы. — Так как тебя зовут?

Ну, не похоже, будто парень собирается отправить его в полицейский участок. Луи делает шаг навстречу и засовывает телефон в задний карман джинс, чтобы, по крайней мере, одна рука была свободной.

— Луи. А ты?

Едва заметная пауза перед ответом.

— Гарольд.

_Гарольд?_

Луи посмотрел на него пустым взглядом.

— Ты, наверное, шутишь. Ты не Гарольд.

— Что? Почему нет? — оборонительный тон в голосе зеленоглазого.

— Гарольд? Да ладно, нет, давай серьезно, — голос Луи звучит холоднее, чем он ожидал. Томлинсон качает головой и поднимает обе руки, в том числе и цветок, в знак капитуляции. — Гарольд — это семидесяти пяти летний мудак с эндопротезированием тазобедренного сустава. Ты слишком молод и слишком горяч, чтобы быть Гарольдом. 

Удивленный смешок соскальзывает с уст мальчика, которого Луи отказывается называть Гарольдом.

— Хорошо, — его голос возвращается к привычно нежно-сладкой медлительности, хоть и колеблется на мгновение, но добавляет, — ты можешь называть меня Гарри, я полагаю, — краткая пауза, прежде чем заговорить снова. — Ты что, флиртуешь со мной?

Луи тщательно обдумывает свой ответ, изучая лицо Гарри, ища какие-либо признаки дискомфорта. Под светом, заполняющим теплицу, черты его лица выглядят нежными и расслабленными, ни малейшего намека на ямочку на левой щеке. Гарри действительный очень красивый, и он, кажется, совсем не беспокоился о том, что мог бы ответить Луи.

— Да, я флиртую, — Луи признает, обдумав свой план действий. — Но если ты собираешься шутить по этому поводу, то я отвечу, что сейчас у меня это получилось довольно-таки плохо. Если бы я принял душ и поспал чуть дольше, ты был бы очарован.

— Я уже полностью очарован, — говорит Гарри дразня. Его губы всё ещё выглядят слишком розовыми, но уже вполне естественными.

Луи наклоняется немного и щурится, смотря на его губы. Это просто научный интерес, да. Через тяжелый аромат экзотических цветов, он слышит едва уловимый аромат, как после бритья, пряный и свежий. 

— А что насчет блеска для губ? И твои глаза... Что это? Тушь для ресниц?

Гарри усмехается и теперь можно рассмотреть глубокие ямочки.

— А что насчет твоего недосыпа? И этот цветок, что ты _пытался_ спрятать? — в тон Луи произносит Гарри, ухмыляясь.

— Это представитель Каллистемон бледный, — произносит Луи со всем достоинством, что может себе позволить. — И я провел почти сутки на обратном рейсе из Австралии. Ты не ответил на мой вопрос, — ехидно напоминает Луи.

— На самом деле, я и не собирался тебе отвечать, — Гарри посылает ему яркую, искреннюю улыбку, что пронизывает мягкую дымку, занимающую весь разум Луи.

Он собирался сформулировать удивительно остроумный ответ, который заставит Гарри захотеть оставить ему свой номер, когда кто-то кричит имя кудрявого.

— Черт, хорошо. Тебе, вероятно, нужно идти. Ну, знаешь, прежде чем кто-то ещё решит послушать твою историю и сочтет ее менее убедительной, чем я.

Это глупо, но Луи задерживается ещё на секунду, глядя на Гарри и жалея о потере предыдущей секунды неконтролируемой улыбкой. Сейчас, несмотря на его ухмылку, он выглядит почти несчастно.

С сожалением пожимая плечами, он идет к ближайшей скамейке, присев на корточки, чтобы достать сумку, оставленную там ранее. Он засовывает в нее растение, а когда выпрямляется, он замечает Гарри, наблюдающего за ним с чем-то большим, чем просто вежливым интересом. Снова слышится голос, но теперь значительно громче прежнего, и они оба вскакивают.

— Мне было очень приятно, — быстро говорит ему Луи, со всей серьезностью протягивая руку. 

Он пожимает руку Гарри, скорее театрально держит ее дольше, чем следовало бы. Луи всегда игнорировал всеобще принятые правила. Всегда.

Когда он отпускает руку Гарри, то делает это с явным недовольством. Затем он отступает на шаг назад, поворачиваясь, чтобы вернуться к выходу. Он смотрит через плечо и видит, что Гарри всё ещё смотрит на него задумчиво, с любопытным выражением лица и с легкой грустью в глазах. Шатен поднимает руку, и слабая улыбка мелькает на лице Гарри. Если бы Луи не был таким уставшим, а его глаза не горели бы от изнеможения, возможно, он бы спросил номер Гарри.

Он всё ещё может это сделать, но не совсем уверен, что парень даст ему свой номер, тем более, когда тот, кто сейчас ищет Гарри, находится слишком близко к ним. Последние, что он улавливает из далека — это крик Гарри:

— Я здесь, дай мне минутку.

Луи пробирается в другую часть теплицы, в климатическую зону с более ярким освещёнием и меньшим количеством цветов. С каждым последующим шагом, встреча с Гарри кажется всё менее реальной.

Милый парень с очаровательной улыбкой, в оранжерее, где гулял аромат экзотических цветов и мокрой земли. Это звучит, как плод переутомленного воображения Луи.

 

_——_

 

Это было… _интересно._

Гарри всё ещё улыбается, когда возвращается туда, откуда он пришел, к яркому свету и отрывисто-грубым указаниям придурка-фотографа. Это не был перерыв, который он себе представлял, но его раздражение исчезло — его прогнали озорные глаза и острый язык парня, своровавшего тот цветок. Он почти забыл, что это такое — встретить человека, у которого нет заранее предвзятого отношения. 

Луи действительно украл растение, парень уверен в этом. 

Но зачем кому-то красть растение? Интернет предоставляет возможность покупки любой (даже самой странной) вещи; однажды, они с Найлом заказали бильярдный стол, и всё закончилось тем, что они находились дома слишком редко, чтобы играть в него. Может быть, доставка растений занимает больше времени?

Когда Гарри проходит возле скамейки, где Луи наклонился, чтобы забрать свою добычу (тем самым выставляя свою задницу в лучшем свете), он замечает что-то блестящее. Он наклоняется и находит мобильный телефон, наполовину скрывающийся за ножкой скамейки. Цвет телефона настолько насыщенно-синий, что выделяется даже среди всех этих цветов. 

Хм. Samsung Galaxy, не самая последняя модель. 

Когда Гарри нажимает на неизвестную кнопку, принимая ее за кнопку разблокировки, — телефон оживает, и на его фоне красуются знаменитые красные горы, которые возвышаются на каждой обложке любого австралийского путеводителя. Однако, эта фотография выглядит слишком размытой и подкошенной для профессионального фотографа, так что он предполагает, что она была снята ради удовольствия и новой заставки телефона. 

Гарри вскакивает на ноги и идет туда, где они с Луи попрощались пару минут назад. Голос Пола звучал крайне недовольно сейчас, и это заставляет Стайлса остановиться как вкопанного.

Решив, что вернет телефон в другой раз, он быстро прячет телефон в кармане и поворачивается, чтобы направится в сторону недовольного мужчины.

Здание как лабиринт, и он не сможет даже позвать Луи, не раскрывая при этом его присутствия, а уж объяснить ему, что тот выронил телефон тем более. Он не должен выдать шатена кому-нибудь. Но Гарри убедится, что телефон вернется к владельцу. 

Джоан — его ассистентка — часто предлагает ему помощь вроде похода по магазинам или налить чашечку кофе с утра, добавляя, что это ее работа. Может быть, это тот случай, когда она сможет ему помочь. 

Конечно, он мог бы отдать этот телефон Луи сам. Но скорее всего, ему придется попросить об этом кого-то другого. Просто... на всякий случай. За это время Луи мог что-нибудь узнать из новостей о зеленоглазом. 

Зачем портить совершенно прекрасное воспоминание? 

 

——

 

Думая рационально, Гарри решает, что глупо сердиться во время слишком личных вопросов на интервью. Ему сказали, что на этот раз будут вопросы от фанатов, которые, как правило, приличные, а нередко и смешные, но радио-ведущий решил добавить немного остроты в интервью, поднимая тему сексуальной жизни. 

В какой-то момент, Гарри решает, что ему следует научиться говорить интервьюерам просто «отвали», вместо того, чтобы краснеть от смущения и неловко уклоняться от ответа. Почему все радио-ведущие не могу быть как Ник? Это сделало бы жизнь Гарри куда проще. 

Он мог настоять на том, чтобы здесь присутствовала его группа, как защита. Или научиться защищаться самому, например. 

На выходе он останавливается, чтобы оставить несколько автографов, сделать фотографии с фанатами и послушать громкие, возбужденные крики и визги, пока не чувствует, что от их бесконечного энтузиазма улыбка становится уже не такой непринужденной. После дня с придурком-фотографом парень просто рад, что до вечера он абсолютно свободен. Завтра у него даже свободное утро, которое он с нетерпением ждет. Всё идет хорошо. 

Только тогда, когда дело доходит до ожидающей его машины, он, наконец, вспоминает о телефоне, который он по-прежнему должен вернуть. 

— Куда мы едем? — Френк спрашивает из-за руля. Он приятный мужчина, у него есть ребенок, которого он иногда берет с собой, потому что знает, что Гарри не возражает. И кроме того, он никогда и не пискнул слова прессе о том, как Гарри целовался с кем-то на заднем сиденье или о том, как он поет в машине или убеждает Френка проехать немного быстрее на повороте, а это действительно многого стоит. На самом деле много. 

— Домой, — кратко говорит Гарри. 

— Длинный день?

Гарри колеблется, встретившись взглядом с Фрэнком в зеркале заднего вида. 

— Всё было замечательно. 

— Однажды, — водитель качает головой и переключает соответствующую передачу машины, продолжая, — я буду сидеть здесь, и ты будешь доверять мне достаточно, чтобы действительно пожаловаться на кого-нибудь. 

— Я и так жалуюсь, — говорит Гарри. Он делает это время от времени. 

— Да. На Найла, который забыл купить молоко или на Джоша за то, что он украл твою любимую футболку, — Френк смотрит в зеркало заднего вида снова, и в уголках глаз собираются морщинки, появившиеся за эти годы. — Ты никогда не жаловался на то, что действительно тебя волнует. Ты должен высказаться время от времени. 

— Это была моя любимая футболка! — возражает Гарри, хотя знает, что этого не достаточно. Френк не посчитал нужным ответить, качая головой снова, и зеленоглазый фокусируется на потоке машин и жужжание двигателя. Тонировка задних стекло показывает искаженное отражение лица парня, подчеркивая тени. 

Он кладет голову на спинку сиденья, прикрыв глаза. Он знает, что Найл не вернется сегодня на ночь, потому что он остается с девушкой, которая, может быть, ему больше, чем подруга, а может, и нет; в любом случае, его не очень привлекает перспектива остаться в их темной и _очень_ пустой квартире сегодня ночью одному. 

Приподняв бедра, чтобы достать телефон Луи из кармана, Гарри включает его, нажав уже на известную ему кнопку. На корпусе нет ни адреса, ни другого номера телефона. Конечно. Это было бы слишком просто. 

Гарри отрывает меню и видит уведомление о четырех пропущенных звонков от Зейна Малика. Он держит палец на кнопке вызова около секунды, прежде чем вздохнуть и сильнее нажать на нее.

——

Луи не до конца заправил тело необходимым количество кофеина, но тем не менее он был слегка на веселье от игристого вина, что привез Лиам, чтобы отпраздновать его возвращение домой. Чуть позже он замечает, что его телефон пропал. На этот новый, хороший телефон он спустил большую часть своих сбережений, прежде чем уехал на годовую поездку. 

Он пробует звонить, но вспоминает, что поставил телефон на беззвучный режим, во время его экскурсии по оранжерее. Эту деталь лучше не упоминать, учитывая, с каким восторгом Лиам получал _подлинную_ австралийскую посылку с _подлинным_ австралийским растением, которое он добавил в свою коллекцию других редких и экзотических цветов на крыше. 

Есть хороший шанс, что Луи выронил телефон где-то в Королевских садах. Черт. 

Может быть, телефон вернется сам по себе. Это не первый раз, когда Луи думает, что потерял что-то, а через какое-то время находит этот предмет там, где ожидал меньше всего. В любом случае, любые суждения сейчас довольно спорные, учитывая, что у Луи нет денег, чтобы купить новый телефон.

Незачем волноваться о том, что не изменить. 

После часа безуспешных поисков, они возвращаются к отдыху на крыше, среди разрастающихся растений и благоухающих цветов. Луи растягивается на одном из шезлонгов и пытается не заснуть в легком, свободном состоянии под баюканье тяжелого аромата бамбуковых ветвей, пока Зейн и Лиам грызутся, споря о… чем-то. Чья очередь отмывать ванную, скорее всего. Или что-то совершенно другое, серьезно, кого-то это волнует? В любом случае, кому сейчас срочно нужен его телефон? 

Всё прекрасно, и ничего не волнует.

Пронзительный вопль, исходящий от телефона Зейна вырывает Луи из его пузыря спокойствия обратно в состояние боевой готовности.

— Тебе действительно нужна другая мелодия на звонок, — говорит Лиам, на что Зейн пожимает одним плечом и тянется за телефоном, глядя на дисплей. 

— Это твой номер, — говорит он Луи. 

Парень пытается выхватить телефон из рук Зейна и выигрывает после непродолжительной борьбы; знание всех слабых мест Зейна, заставляющих его хихикать как маленькую девчонку, имеет свои преимущества. 

— Привет, мой обожаемый телефон, так приятно слышать тебя вновь, — воркует голубоглазый абоненту по ту сторону телефона.

— Всё благодаря твоей лени и нежеланию вводить пароль лишний раз, — лепечет сладкий, слегка хриплый голос. — Ты единственный человек без пароля на телефоне, которого я знаю.

О. _Привет_ , Гарри. 

Вполне возможно, что улыбка Луи стала шире, но никто и никогда не сможет доказать это.

— Когда ты стал моим родителем, чтобы упрекать меня своим недосарказмом? — он мысленно проговорил эту фразу снова и быстро добавляет. — Нет, подожди, забудь последнее предложение. Это был бы инцест. 

— _Инцест_ , — повторяет Гарри. Кажется, он пытается подавить подступающие смешки, а на заднем фоне можно услышать звуки транспорта. — Серьезно? 

— Ты слишком горячий, чтобы быть моей матерью, — Луи ставит большое ударение на это заявление. Затем он разворачивается, облокачиваясь на ближнее перила, чтобы избежать любопытных взглядов от Зейна и Лиама. 

С одной стороны, будет неплохой идеей промолчать о том, что знаком с зеленоглазым. Но с другой — ужасная, потому что он не рассказал про это Зейну. Нет смысла умалчивать эту деталь сейчас, когда очевидно, что он расскажет об этом сегодня или завтра. Парень из того типа людей, которые разбалтывают все подробности своей личной жизни.

Тогда придавать этому смысл абсолютно незачем.

На это раз, Гарри смеется. От него исходит приятный смех, нежный и счастливый.

— Я не уверен, должен ли я быть польщен или оскорблен от лица всех матерей.

— Польщен, — говорит Луи. — Определенно польщен. Во всяком случае, ставить пароли на телефон не для меня. Обычно, я забываю правильный пароль, а потом после продолжительных попыток восстановить его, телефон блокируется, и люди в магазинах всегда смотрят на тебя немного странно, когда ты спрашиваешь их, как разблокировать телефон, который, по сути, твой, но ты просто забыл пароль от него.

— Даже не представляю почему.

— Не смейся надо мной. Это не вежливо, и я могу обидеться, — Луи старается показаться сердитым, но что-то пошло не так. Что-то в Гарри не дает шатену даже разыграть раздражение и сердитость, что, как правило, для Луи не составляет большого труда. Эй, он актёр вообще-то. Учащийся актёр, но это неважно.

— Мне жаль, — говорит Гарри и на самом деле звучит так, будто сожалеет. — У меня сегодня дерьмовый день, и благодаря тебе он стал лучше. Спасибо.

Грустные нотки в голосе Гарри останавливают шатена от остроумного ответа в виде шутки, что так и вертелась на кончике языка, о несуществующих фотографиях с обнаженным хозяином телефона, на которые Гарри не прочь был полюбоваться. Вместо этого, Луи выбирает более подходящий ответ, чтобы подбодрить кудрявого.

— Как насчет сделать этот день ещё лучше, пригласив тебя куда-нибудь? На ужин, может быть? Пикник или что-то вроде. Так как ты знаешь способ, которым я могу отблагодарить тебя за благополучное возвращение моего телефона, я предполагаю, что это и было главной причиной, почему ты позвонил.

— Да, это так, — Гарри, кажется, колеблется на мгновение. — И это звучит неплохо, да. Так давай сделаем это. 

Луи прищуривается, глядя на дорогу пятью этажами ниже, на которую падают круглые островки света, отбрасываемые уличными фонарями. 

— Звучит не особо уверенно. 

— Нет, я уверен, — Гарри сразу же протестует. — Правда. Я могу заскочить и забрать тебя сейчас? Я уже в машине, так что это не займет много времени, — Как бы подтверждая последнюю фразу кудрявого, автомобиль гудит на фоне. 

Луи выпускает недовольный вздох. 

— Ты не должен разговаривать за рулем, Гарри. Это не безопасно, ты же знаешь.

— Я не за рулем, — Гарри смеется, и это просто самый приятный звук на свете, в очередной раз отмечает для себя шатен. Луи мог бы слушать его весь день. Даже всю ночь, если бы Гарри ему позволил. — Ну, — добавляет Гарри, — и кто из нас встревоженная мамочка сейчас? 

— Я старше тебя, — важно произносит Луи. — Я имею право вести себя ответственно. 

— С чего ты взял, что старше меня? — голос юноши неожиданно становится острее, чем он планировал, и это заставляет Луи нахмуриться, глядя на темное небо, усыпанное звездами. Эти перепады настроения на самом деле немного странные. 

— Просто предположение? Ты не выглядишь на двадцать, но я опускаю факт макияжа, скрывающий возможные морщины. 

— О да, — Гарри фыркает и смущенно вздыхает. — Прости, забудь об этом. М-м, так, где мы встречаемся?

До сих пор странный, но всё же. Но ещё милый, поразительно красивый, непредсказуемый и заставляющий Луи приподниматься на цыпочки, что беспокоит последнего, так как он хорош в беседах даже на самые странные темы и особенно с теми, кто им увлечен. 

Он вроде бы хочет, чтобы Гарри был заинтересован в нем. Очень сильно хочет. 

Томлинсон слышит, как Гарри повторяет адрес кому-то, а затем говорит: 

— Друг высадит меня около твоего дома, хорошо? Мы будем там приблизительно через пятнадцать минут. 

Пятнадцать минут. Луи смотрит на себя и игнорирует многозначительные взгляды Зейна и Лиама, которые до сих пор смотрят на него с ещё бóльшим интересом. Необходимо убедиться, что их не будет рядом, чтобы встретить Гарри — не только потому, что то, как они встретились должно сохраниться втайне от Лиама, но и потому, что Зейну доставит огромное удовольствие рассказать зеленоглазому о самых неловких историях из жизни Луи. 

Понятно, что Луи предпочел бы сохранить эти истории на потом, когда он очарует Гарри настолько, что тот будет равнодушен к тому времени, когда Луи разорвал штаны на неприличном месте, пытаясь пробраться в кабинет школьного директора. 

Ну вот, Луи снова заглядывает слишком далеко в будущее, которого, возможно, и не случиться. 

Дело том, что у него всего пятнадцать минут. Этого должно быть достаточно, чтобы принять душ и переодеться, но, очевидно, не совсем достаточно, чтобы побриться и заправить организм приличной порцией кофе. Ну что ж. Тринадцать уже выпитых эспрессо — дополнение к нескольким чашечкам Эрла Грей — должно хватить вечер. 

Луи отталкивается от перил, до сих пор держа телефон в руке. 

— Ну что, миньоны, я рассчитываю на ваше полное сотрудничество. Если все пройдет хорошо — ждите все самые пикантные подробности моего свидания с очень горячим парнем, который, похоже, заинтересован во мне. Надеюсь на это. 

Луч света пробегает по лицу Лиама, на котором отображаются весьма сомнительные эмоции.

— Вообще-то, если мы всё сделаем так, как нужно, я буду только за, если ты будешь придерживаться основных моментов и опустишь подробности.

— Опустит подробности? Да ни за что, — Зейн многозначительно качает головой и ухмыляется, стреляя взглядами в сторону кареглазого, так, что это одновременно выражает и обожание, и насмешку. 

— На самом деле, нам нужно заставлять тебя выходить из дома почаще.

— Можем мы перенести споры на потом, пожалуйста? — сказал Луи, махнув рукой. — Мне как бы нужно время, чтобы подготовиться к свиданию, и тем более, когда у меня всего пятнадцать минут.

— Да все ты успеешь, — говорит Зейн, вставая со своего шезлонга, и Лиам следует его примеру, смотря на Луи так, будто уже составил его примерный наряд на вечер. Ага, удачи с этим, когда большинство из его одежды грязное, либо нераспакованное. 

Это не важно. Луи был в одной и той же одежде более, чем сутки, когда встретил Гарри, и тот все ещё хочет пойти с ним на свидание. 

Жизнь удивительна, учитывая все обстоятельства.


End file.
